Retribution
by Andros Dorian
Summary: Tommy/Kim story, Jason and Karone are also major characters. An old enemy has returned, now under the employ of a new master. Old friends must put aside their differences to deal with this new threat.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, the Power Rangers and all things belong to Saban. Carri belongs to my friend KJ, who has given me permission to use her. Everything else belongs to me. In this, Justin was never the blue Turbo ranger, but rather Rocky was. This story also assumes mmpr the movie is canon, rather than Ninjor.

**Author's Notes: **So a lot happens in this first chapter for how short it is. It's just setting everything up though for the rest of the story.

Retribution

"Return"

Zeo Ranger V, Red pressed his back up against the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger's, the two found themselves surrounded by black humanoid figures with red goat slit eyes in the middle of Reefside City. The two Rangers had no idea what it was they were fighting, only that they needed to protect their city, being the only two active Rangers in Reefside. The two prepared themselves as the creatures began to enclose around them.

Dr. Thomas Oliver, Zeo Ranger V, could feel a faint, painful tingling run through his body. Trying to shake the feeling he jumped up and kicked one of the creatures in the chest, knocking it into several others and creating an opening for him to charge in and attack full force with his Zeo Sword. Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, followed his lead and pulled out her Ptera Daggers, slicing through the creatures. Before long the two had put a sizable dent in the army that had once circled them. "Any idea what these creatures are, Dr. O?" Kira asked as she beat another one down.

"None." Tommy replied, catching one of them in a choke hold and tossing it aside. The creatures looked familiar to him, yet different. Like he had seen them before. His first thought went to Rita and Zedd's Putties, but he shrugged that thought off since no one had used Putties in years, and they were never this tough. "Just keep fighting, help should arrive shortly." _I hope, _he added silently. He had called an old friend of his a few days ago to set up a time where they could meet, so they could look into doing some repairs on some old items. When the fight had begun to escalate, he called him again telling him they could use his help as soon as possible.

_Help? _ Kira thought, as far as she knew no other Rangers, or former Rangers, were in Reefside. Conner McKnight was over in Mariner Bay opening his first soccer camp, Ethan James was in Angel Grove, visiting NASADA, and Trent Fernandez had flown to New York for the week to attend a comic convention, where he was doing his first comic book signing. She hadn't heard Tommy call for anyone, but she had seen him speak into a silver watch with red stripes on it. Could that have been what he meant by help? Deciding that Tommy knew what he was doing, she upped the ante by going into her Super Dino Mode, allowing her to fly through the creatures, taking them out with ease using her daggers. As she landed, a familiar Black Ranger came into view as he took out some of the creatures before himself. Kira recognized him as Adam Park, the veteran Ranger who had led the team of Rangers assembled by the Sentinel Knight the year before. She turned to tell her former science teacher that his help had arrived, but she found that she had lost sight of him in the army of creatures. "So not good." she muttered, knowing the risk Tommy faced staying morphed too long.

Meanwhile, Tommy Oliver continued attacking the creatures, using a mix of martial arts and sword skills in conjunction with just blasting them with his blaster. Feeling an attack coming from behind, he turned to block it with his sword. Surprise filled him as he stared into a face from his past, a face he never thought he'd never see again. The face of his long time rival, Goldar. "Been a long time, Tommy." Goldar growled, his one full wing flapping as he stepped back, his other wing half gone, a bony nub poking out just above the feathers.

"Goldar, I see you're trying a new look." Tommy said, gripping his chest in pain. _Not now, not now!_ he thought, feeling his powers begin to fade every time his chest surged with pain. "I thought you were destroyed years ago, what are you doing here?" He was trying his hardest not to double over in pain.

Goldar snarled "I'm here for your girlfriend, Kimberly." Hearing no response he elaborated a little "My master owes her some payback. Now tell me where she is Red Ranger!"

Hearing the name of his ex girlfriend shook Tommy up a bit, he hadn't seen Kimberly in years and the two hadn't parted on good terms either. He didn't know where she was, a few years ago her and a few other former Rangers seemingly dropped off the face of the Earth. Before he could say anything, his powers faded out and back in once again as he fell to one knee.

"Having trouble with your Ranger powers, Tommy?" Goldar taunted, seeing the Red Zeo Ranger come and go. As he began to swing his sword to begin tormenting his old enemy, something flew by, knocking him over. Righting himself, Goldar saw two additional Rangers, a yellow on his right and a black on his left. Recognizing one of the new comers he made a hasty retreat, taking what little remained of his foot soldiers with him.

"Tommy!" Adam called out as he ran to his friends side, helping him up as Tommy powered down again and passed out.

"Let's get him back to the lab." Kira said as she powered down and approached them. She knew this would happen if the fight continued on for too long.

"Right." Adam said as he motioned for Kira to grab hold as he teleported them back to Tommy's lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a sandy beach three familiar people looked out over the ocean sunset. The city surrounding the beach was familiar to the two, yet not. A lot had changed in the time since they had left, but at the same time a lot had remained the same. They smiled hollow smiles at each other, each happy to be home and be able to get back to living their lives on Earth. But sad at what their journey had cost them.

The first of the three, Kimberly Ann Hart, had been dumped in a volcano on the island of Muranthias back in 1997 by the space pirate Divatox. Though she had been saved by the Turbo Rangers the nightmares of being lowered into the pit stuck with her for about a year, and she sometimes still had them. After she returned to Angel Grove she continued with college, moving in with her friends, former teammates, and surrogate siblings Jason Lee Scott and Carri Lauren Hillard. Eventually getting her degree in 2002.

During her college years she began to feel the effects of her dip in the Muranthian Pit, or rather the enhancements of it that Zordon had warned her could appear. When she was still in high school one of Rita and Zedd's goons, the Wizard of Deception, sent her and the other Rangers except Tommy, back to the 1700's. What she didn't know at the time was that some of the wizards power attached itself to her in a manner of speaking when she traveled back in time.

Not long after, the team was called to the Command Center. While attempting to teleport, the residual power of the wizard activated, sending Kim back to the old west. At this time she still had no idea it was her that caused the time jump. Zordon had told her, and the other Rangers, that it was just a time portal and that sometimes they appeared, but it was very rare. When Kim learned the truth she was upset that Zordon had lied to them, but she understood why he did. He knew it would be too much for her handle at such a young age, knowing the kind of power she would have, and he had always intended to tell her when he felt she could handle it.

Unfortunately, Divatox had other plans. The dip Divatox gave her in the pit advanced her dormant powers, but didn't fully awaken them. Zordon explained everything to her after the Turbo Rangers rescued her and Jason, though at her request the others were kept in the dark about it.

It wasn't until late in her fourth year of college that her powers surfaced. It was thanks to her waking up in the year 2026 that she discovered they had awakened. Scared out of her mind, she forced herself to concentrate and make it back to her own time, but her timing was off, she returned after she'd been missing for a few days. Her roommates were worried something had happened to her, and forced her to tell them what had happened.

After explaining to Carri and Jason about her newly awakened time traveling powers, she told them that she was going to take a trip to Phaedos after college, to see if perhaps Dulcea could help her with her new power now that Zordon was gone. The two twisted her arm, so to speak, until she agreed to allow them to go with her.

Following college graduation, and one final confrontation with her former boyfriend, Tommy Oliver, she set off for Phaedos in Andros' ship, the Astro Megaship Mk II. He had agreed to lend it to them for their journey, as he was helping his sister Karone settle in to life on Earth with him and his new wife, Ashley Hammond.

The second woman, Carri Lauren Hillard, had gone onto college immediately following high school, and managed to graduate a year before Kim. During that time she managed to establish herself as a T.V producer, working on various projects over the next year. She was set up to produce her first major motion picture in 2003, both she and her boyfriend, Rocky Desantos were excited for her as it meant big things for her career if the movie proved to be a success.

Carri told her boyfriend, Rocky, that she would be leaving for Phaedos for special training, she didn't give him any other details and made him promise not to say anything to anyone. He was against her leaving from the start, and tried talking her into staying, but she put her foot down and made it clear that she was going. After a heated debate Rocky finally relented and gave up on trying to talk her into staying, even though he didn't like the idea of her going into space with another man. Even if it was a friend of his.

The third person of the group, Jason Lee Scott, had also been dumped in the pit along with Kim by Divatox. Unlike Kim however, Jason did not have any powers that were enhanced by the pit, nor did he gain any. After returning to Angel Grove from Murathias he went to pay his girlfriend Emily a visit at her apartment, but when he arrived he found her in bed with another man. Angered at this he stormed out, ignoring Emily's pleas for him to come back and talk to her about it. Jason spent the next few weeks away, riding his motorcycle around. He never told his roommates Kim and Carri where it was he was going, or what he was doing. Emily tried calling him a few times, but he always ignored her.

The two girls, having no idea what was going on, finally forced him to sit down and talk to them, and explain everything that had happened. Angry with Emily themselves, they were all set to go and give her a Ranger butt kicking, but Jason told them to just let it go, that he would be fine. After graduating college he was summoned by Tommy for a mission which brought all the Red Rangers that were around at the time together. The purpose for this mission was to not only destroy Serpentera Mk II and the remnants of the Machine Empire, but to also bring all the reds together so that they could meet and collaborate with one another if they ever needed too, in case an invasion like Astronema's ever happened again. A few days after the mission, the trio left for Phaedos.

Once on Phaedos Kim began her training with Dulcea to control her powers. She began her training almost immediately, while Jason and Carri hung around and trained themselves in their new Ninjetti powers that Dulcea had granted them, as well as had revived for Kim. Dulcea put Kim through mental exercises everyday to strengthen her awareness of her powers, and they would regularly spar with one another everyday to keep Kim's physical prowess up.

After three years Dulcea felt that there was nothing left for her to teach Kim, she notified them of some news she had received from a friend on KO-35; an old enemy who had survived the destruction of the United Alliance of Evil, and had recently found service under a new evil empress and together they were in the process of attacking KO-35. Fearing for the safety of their friends home world, Kim and the others set off.

Arriving on KO-35 half a year later the three ran into another Ranger, Zhane. The Silver Astro Ranger brought them up to speed on this new enemy, such as her name being Caina, and the former enemy now in her employ being Goldar. The trio learned that Zhane had been fighting them alone for nearly a year, managing to just barely hold off their forces. Explaining why she would attack the space colony KO-35, Zhane showed them a box, engraved with seven symbols that seemed to represent the elements. It was the contents in this box that Caina was after.

He told them that the box contained seven morphers, supposedly the most powerful ranger powers in the universe, and that the box had been given to him by Karone, who had in turn found it on a distant planet during her days as Astronema and kept it hidden from Dark Specter. Rather than leave it on Earth due to all the attacks it's suffered over the years Zhane thought it would be safer on KO-35. But somehow word had reached Caina and she began her attack on KO-35 to retrieve these powers.

The three told him that they wanted to fight by his side, but they all needed new powers. Kim and Carri had put their Zeonizers into storage for their own safety, and Jason had used what remained of his Red Ranger powers in the fight against the Machine Empire remnants. Zhane opened up the box for them, so they could see if they were chosen. He explain to them that they can't choose the powers, the powers choose them and that he, unfortunately, was not chosen. The morphers were all basic black, trimmed in what they assumed would be that rangers color, and engraved with a symbol in the center of that same color. The three stepped up, and to their surprise three morphers responded, Jason becoming the Black Earth Ranger, Carri the Silver Ice Ranger, and Kim the Red Fire Ranger.

The four Rangers spent the next year defending KO-35 from Caina and Goldar, who much to their surprise had improved greatly in the years following Dark Specter's demise. Though how he was survived was still a mystery to them. In one final battle the four stormed Caina's palace one of the moons surrounding KO-35, determined to put an end to her attacks once and for all. All was going well until Zhane ran into Goldar, the two engaged in a long and gruesome fight, Zhane's suit being torn to shreds, his helmet's visor blown out, and Goldar's armor having cuts and dents all in it, with blood seeping out in places and one wing half missing. Eventually Caina herself joined the fight to put an end to it.

Jason, Kim, and Carri arrived just as Caina dealt the finishing the finishing blow to Zhane from behind. Enraged at the loss of their friend, the three combined their powers into one blast, leveling the palace in the process. They searched for days, but they were unable to find Zhane, Caina, or Goldar's bodies. Sullen by the loss of their friend and teammate, they left KO-35 three months after the rebuilding started, promising the elders that they would break the news to Andros and Karone themselves once they returned to Earth.

After a three month long journey back to Earth, the three were glad to be home, standing on the beach of Angel Grove. The last five years had certainly been interesting for them, full of ups and downs. But the time had come to tell their friends the tragic news.

* * *

Tommy Oliver awoke in his underground basement, groggy and disoriented. His vision came and went as he slowly sat up and looked around, seeing three familiar faces watching him. Adam Park, Kira Ford, and Hayley Ziktor all had looks of concern shadowing their faces. He knew what he had done was stupid, and could possibly have cost him his life. After all, they switched to the Turbo powers for a reason.

Adam, knowing what his friend was going through having been through it himself when he morphed with a damaged morpher, spoke first. "What the hell were you thinking, Tommy?" He looked over at his friends Zeonizer and Zeo Crystal on the table next to him. "You know why we locked these away, we were told they would continue growing in power. What we didn't know was that too much of the power would start harming us, possibly eventually leading to death. It's why Billy created the Turbo powers, he felt sure something like this would happen sooner or later."

Kira cupped her forehead in her hand. She knew that this might happen if he used his old Zeo powers, she had heard the stories of his days as a Ranger, but she went along with it anyway, not seeing any other options. She had hoped they would have finished their fight long before he began to be affected by his powers, but that hope was squashed when they just kept coming one after another. She tried to stay near him, just in case she had to get him out of there quickly.

"I know it was stupid," Tommy said "but I didn't have any other choice. My city was under attack, what was I supposed to do? Just stand by and let it fall?"

"Of course not!" Hayley shouted, knowing nothing she, or anyone else, could have said would have changed his mind. She had known him since college, and knew the kind of person he was. Once he had it set in his mind that he had to do something, he did it. Consequences be damned. "But dammit, Tommy, you could have killed yourself! Hell, you would have died had I not been able to extract your Zeo sub crystal from your body." Hayley felt tears beginning to sting her eyes, over the years she had come to care for Tommy like a brother, and now she had almost lost him again. The first time was when he fell into a coma following one of her experiments. She had been so happy when he pulled through, she wasn't sure how she would live with herself if her experiment had cost him his life.

"I know that." Tommy said, standing and stumbling, still feeling woozy. "But I didn't, look I'm fine." he said, righting himself. Seeing no point in continuing with this conversation he changed the subject. "Adam," he looked at his old teammate, "it's good to see you again. Here, this is what I wanted to discuss." He motioned for Adam to follow him over to his trunk where he pulled out a very familiar looking cracked gold item. "Hayley wasn't able to find a way to repair it, the technology it too foreign to her." Perhaps if she took a look at yours, she could repair it. Would be okay if she borrowed it for a while?" Adam nodded pulling his morpher out and handing it over to Hayley.

* * *

Goldar walked down the hallway of an all too familiar palace. Old memories, old failures, haunted him as he made his way to his former masters throne room, a sense of deja vu surrounding him. He could almost hear Rita and Zedd's screams of his constant failures echoing through the hallways. He could even hear the gravelly laughter of his partner in crime, Rito Revolto. _The good times _he thought as he passed by Scorpina's old chambers. He went on to enter the throne room, the fog around his feet sending chills up his spine. Sitting in the throne of his once lord and master, Zedd, was his new master, Caina. "Speak." the empress said in her chilling voice.

Kneeling before her, his red eyes took her in. She had long, silk-like black hair that framed her narrow face and cast a shadow over it, bright blue eyes piercing the darkness. She wore a tight, one-sleeved, black leather top with tight black leather pants, and matching boots with metal heels."My mission was a failure. There were...complications. More Rangers showed up."

"How many?"

"...Two..." Goldar admitted shamefully. He was confident he could hold his own against Tommy, but two other veterans had him re-thinking that, especially since his forces had dwindled down next to nothing. He wanted to be able to finish his old nemesis off once and for all, in a one on one battle.

Caina snarled "Two? Two more measly little Rangers show up and you turn tail and run?" She held her hand over the side of the throne, catching her staff as it flew up into her hand. "I believe you need to be reminded of how much I like failure." She aimed her staff at him, using it's power to encase him in a bubble devoid of air, suffocating him. She found his gasping and kicking amusing, as there was nothing he could do to stop it, and just as he was on the verge of passing out she let him fall to the floor, gasping for breath. "Do not fail me again, you sniveling coward."

"It...it won't happen again, my Empress." Goldar said as he gasped for air, bowing before exiting for his chambers.

"It better not." Caina muttered as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes in thought. Things were off to a bad start, no Kimberly and now a few of the Rangers knew someone was here. They may not know who, unless word reaches the three survivors of the siege on her palace, but they knew they were under attack. It wouldn't take long for word to spread quickly throughout the Ranger community. That was something she knew, having fought and killed four previous teams across the universe in her conquests. But here, here was different. She had never heard of so many Rangers on one planet, let alone in the same solar system. She knew this fight wouldn't be easy, but hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult. After all, some teams were short a few members, and some no longer had any powers. One way or another, she would win, nothing would get in her way.


End file.
